Hanako's forgetful memory
by IluvSesshomaru7887
Summary: A girl named named Hanako falls into the well but only Kagome and Inuyasha could go threw what that can't be true but this is what the people get i geuss.


Hanako's forgetful past

Chapter 1

"Give me my jewel shards back," said Hanako.

"Ha give you these back no way," said Naraku as he pushed her into the well.

She let out a scream and fell into the.

But she did not know how she got threw because only Kagome and Inuyasha could get threw.

Three years later Hanako corroborated with where she was.

On Hanako's way to the store she ran into Hojo and Hojo's backpack slammed right in her head and all of her memory came back.

"Oh sorry Hojo," said Hanako.

"It's ok Hanako," said Hojo.

"I'll be on my way then," said Hanako.

"Oh yeah could you give this to Kagome for me," said Hojo.

"Sure I'm going past her place," said Hanako.

"See you later Hojo," said Hanako waving her hands.

In Hanako's mind- 

_**I remember now that stinking Naraku pushed me down that well.**_

_**I wonder that girl she's a reincarnation of Kikiyo and I notice that I'm a demon and demon girls can't go threw that well and I even know that. But I still got that one jewel shard.**_

_**Hmm I wonder how I got here well I know that but I couldn't have gone though and what about my little sister Rin I hope she's ok.**_

"Hello is Kagome home," said Hanako.

"Yes Hanako come in and wait for her," said Kagome's mother.

"Inuyasha you know if you keep messing with the cat she'll," said Sota.

"Ow that damn cat I'll kill it," said Inuyasha.

"Hey Hanako what's up," said Sota smiling.

"Hey Sota hi Inuyasha," said Hanako.

"Hey how do you know my name," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Kagome is always talking about you that's all," said Hanako.

"What's that Hanako," asked Sota.

"Oh Hojo told me to give it to Kagome," said Hanako.

"Who's Hojo?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's Kagome's boyfriend," said Hanako.

"Boyfriend!" yelled Inuyasha as he choked on the fish and fell over.

"Jealous much," said Hanako.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Hold on I'm coming I'm coming gosh," said Kagome as she rushed down stairs.

"Hey Inuyasha how come your ears are on your head?" asked Hanako.

"How come your ears are pointy?" asked Inuyasha.

"I asked first," said Hanako.

"Hey stop fighting you two," said Kagome.

"Hey Hanako what are you doing here?" asked Kagome.

"Hojo asked me to give you this," said Hanako.

Kagome opened the gift and there were a diamond necklace and matching earring.

"Awe that's so sweet," said Hanako.

"Awe Hojo is so sweet," said Kagome.

"See that how you treat a girl Inuyasha," said Hanako.

"Inuyasha you know she has a point," said Sota.

"Oh Rin please wait for just a little longer," said Hanako.

"Inuyasha can I see you in my room for a second," said Kagome.

"Sure," said Inuyasha confused.

"See I told you your stuck to her hips," said Hanako.

In Kagome room.

"Hanako said Oh Rin wait for me for just a little longer," said Kagome

"And we should care why," said Inuyasha.

"Rin is the name of that girl that is with Sesshomaru,' said Kagome

"That's right so that's why she smelled strange," said Inuyasha.

"What do you think," said Kagome.

"Question her," said Sota.

"Eek Sota did you hear all of that," said Kagome.

"Yup," said Sota.

"So now what," said Inuyasha.

"I'm going to ask her if she's a demon," said Sota.

"Wait Sota don't," said Inuyasha.

"Huh I wonder what goes though his mind sometimes," asked Kagome.

Sota ran into the living room and straight to Hanako.

"Hanako," said Sota.

"Yeah what's wrong," asked Hanako.

"Are you a um a demon?" asked Sota.

Inuyasha and Kagome had just got there just standing at the doorway of the living room.

Hanako smiled and said.

"Your very smart but don't worry I won't hurt you I'm harmless," said Hanako.

"Wow that's cool," said Sota.

"Wow usually when I tell someone that you're a demon they freak out," said Hanako.

"I knew it she was a demon spying on Kagome," said Inuyasha as he drew his tesaiga and pointing it to Hanako's neck,

"Inuyasha SIT! SIT! SIT!" said Kagome.

"Kagome I told you if your going to tell him sit do it outside," said Kagome's mother.

'Sorry mom," said Kagome.

"F.Y.I. Inuyasha she hasn't done anything to hurt me," said Kagome.

"Yeah so back off," said Hanako.

"Wait Inuyasha she has a jewel shard," said Kagome.

"See ya Sota," said Hanako she hurried to the front door and put her shoes on.

"Hey what are you doing," said Inuyasha.

"This," said Hanako as water surrounded her the water dropped and Hanako's demon revealed but she looked the same just a different outfit and weapons.

"Can't wait to get back to Sesshomaru," said Hanako.

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome in a surprised voice.

"See ya suckers," said Hanako as a wall of water blocked the way to the well.

Hanako jumped into the well a bright light shinned and she was back in the feudal Japan.

"Finally I'm back time to get revenge on Naraku," said Hanako.

"Hey who are?" asked Shippo the little fox demon.

"I'm Hanako Yeyane," said Hanako.

"I'm Shippo," said Shippo.

"Hey Shippo who's your friend?" asked Sango

"Yes who is this very pretty girl," said Miroku.

"Hey paws off you Neanderthal," said Hanako as Miroku went flying

"Ouch she hits harder then Sango," said Miroku.

"See you later Shippo," said Hanako as she handed him a lollypop.

"Bye and thank you," said Shippo.

"Where is she going to die," said Inuyasha looking around as he hoped out of the well.

"Shippo where did you get that?" asked Kagome as she got out of the well and sat at the edge.

"A very nice girl gave it to me," said Shippo licking the lollypop.

"What was her name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Umm it was Hanako Yeyano," said Shippo.

"Where did she go?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know she just ran off," said Shippo.

"And she hits very hard," said Miroku.

"He did it again," said Kagome.

"Yup," said Shippo.

_**-Mean while Hanako was walking around looking for Sesshomaru.**_

_**-In Hanako's mind**_

_**Where is he I'm going to hurt him if he's hiding I swear wait there he is.**_

"Wait I know that smell," said Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong my lord," said Jaken.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Hanako as she jumped on Sesshomaru's back.

"Get off Hanako," said Sesshomaru.

"Eek Rin oh I missed you," said Hanako as she hugged Rin.

"Big sister," said Rin

"Ouch what was that for flicking my ears you know that hurts," said Hanako.

"You went to fight and I got hurt by a wolf demon," said Rin.

"Ouch stop flicking my ears," said Hanako

"Sorry so who was the wolf demon?" asked Hanako

"His name is Kouga," said Sesshomaru.

"So you want me to kill him," said Hanako.

"No that's ok big sis," said Rin.

"Boo I thought I could have fun before we kill Naraku," said Hanako.

"So where were you master Hanako," said Jaken.

"I was in Kagome's world," said Hanako.

Sesshomaru's face was in shock and he started to walk off.

"Awe did you miss me Sesshomaru," said Hanako.

"No," said Sesshomaru.

"Your so heartless you know," said Hanako

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you Inuyasha is after me," said Hanako.

"Why master Hanako?" asked Jaken.

"Cause he thinks I'm a spy for you Sesshomaru," said Hanako.

"Hm I hate it when you get your self in trouble," said Sesshomaru.

"Not my fault it's yours your suppose watch after me," said Hanako as she ran into a tree.

"Hahaha nice one dork," said Rin.

"You look so cute but so evil," said Hanako.

"Ha I found you demon," said Inuyasha,

"Inuyasha leave her alone you don't understand," said Jaken.

"Sister why is he trying to hurt you," said Rin running to Hanako.

"Die Hanako," said Inuyasha.

"Windscar"

"Rin," Hanako yelled as loud as she could.

"You killed my little sister Inuyasha," said Hanako as she started to cry.

"Wait I thought demons didn't have feelings for others," said Inuyasha.

"Rin was my sister," said Hanako as she continued.

"I had no choice she and are father are alike now being killed with the same sword," said Hanako looking down as she got up.

"Master Inuyasha is that Hanako Yeyano?" questioned Meyoga

"Yeah why," answered Inuyasha.

"Wow couples really do fight," said Meyoga laughing.

"What do you mean couple," said Kagome.

"Meyoga get over here," yelled Hanako.

"Yes Hanako," said Meyoga.

"What did I tell you stop making crud up," said Hanako as she flicked him to the floor.

"Cruel and unusual Punishment," said Meyoga

"Wow and I thought Inuyasha was harsh Meyoga," said Shippo.

"Stupid tick," said Hanako.

"Making stuff up again," said Hanako.

"For your information Inuyasha I use to baby sit you," said Hanako.

"You know Inuyasha before we even were fighting she did baby-sit you," said Sesshomaru.

"Awe Sesshomaru are you feeling the bond between you two," said Hanako.

"No not really just the feeling to kill him," said Sesshomaru.

"And I'm ok with that," said Hanako smiling.

"Inuyasha hope you like hell," said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru stop I'm going to avenge my sister's death even she will breath soon," said Hanako.

"But now since you and your father have killed one of my family this becomes personal," said Hanako drawing her sword out.

"What the hell the sword it's smells of demons," said Inuyasha.

"Well duh everytime I kill a demon they become part of my sword and the power builds and builds," said Hanako.

"Finally I get to kill you," said Inuyasha.

"Master Sesshomaru what shall we do," said Jaken.

"Just watch," said Sesshomaru.

"What about Rin?" asked Jaken.

"I'll just," said Sesshomaru drawing his sword and slicing the girl.

"Huh I'm alive I thought I was dead," said Rin.

"Rin!" said Hanako.

"Now I can have fun now," said Hanako.

"Windscar"

"Pathetic I expected more from you," said Hanako.

"Ha you'll see," said Inuyasha.

"Now for the attack," said Hanako blocking Inuyasha's attacks.

"Death reincarnations come forth," said Hanako.

"Inuyasha all the dead people are coming and all the ones you destroyed are coming," said Hanako

"What do you mean," said Inuyasha.

"Hey Bonkotsu ready to fight," said Hanako.

"Ha I've been waiting for you to call forth me," said Bonkotsu.

"Hey Jakotsu," said Hanako.

"Huh oh why do you always summon me?" said Jakotsu.

"Cause I want to," said Hanako.

"Kohaku nice to see you again," said Hanako

"I'll take on the demon slayer," said Kohaku.

"Kikyou well have fun destroying Inuyasha or Kagome take your pick," said Hanako.

"I choose Kagome," said Kikyou.

"See I told you we wouldn't have to do anything," said Hanako.

Inuyasha's face was as pale as a ghost he was speechless at the sight of Kikyou.

Sango expression was so cold she just stood and wouldn't fight but was forced into fight.

Everyone was so surprised in there sight of the dead reincarnations.

"Kohaku it's me Sango," said Sango.

"Lady I don't know who you are so leave me alone," said Kohaku.

"Ha if I beat you once I can beat you again," said Inuyasha holding up his tesaiga.

"But she summoned me she increased my power by five," said Bonkotsu.

"Kagome you stole Inuyasha from me now you shall die for it," said Kikyou.

"What do you mean I found him and he started to follow me," said Kagome.

"Whatever you lair," said Kikyou.

"Hello monk," said Jakotsu.

"Hello indeed," said Miroku.

"Shall I start the fight?" asked Hanako.

"Sure why not," said Bonkotsu.

"Hanako you are so lazy," said Sesshomaru.

"And what about you," said Hanako.

"Your such a pain," said Sesshomaru.

"Hey a least I'm not a softy like you saving little girls," said Hanako.

"Hey I'm that little girl," said Rin.

"See I told you I'd get you to say that," said Hanako.

"Well lets get going," said Hanako.

"What about the others," said Jaken.

"Oh yah when you guys are done destroying them come to the river," yelled Hanako.

"Yah, yah we get it," said Bonkotsu.

"Why dose she always summon me I'm to tried," said Jakotsu.

"Well deal with it we can have fun," said Kikyou.

"Kikyou," yelled Inuyasha.

"Ok pause Inuyasha who do you love this dead person, or me" said Kagome.

"Well um I choose well this isn't the time to do this," said Inuyasha.

_**After the fight Bonkotsu, Jakotsu, Kikyou, and Kohaku walked away unharmed.**_

_**Kouga followed the scent of Hanako thinking it was Kagome.**_

"Kagome you so pale what happened did that mutt hurt you and you reek of demon," said Kouga.

"Who the hell are you," said Hanako.

"Wait wow wrong person who are you?" asked Kouga.

"I'm Hanako Yeyano of the water demon tribe," said Hanako.

"I'm Kouga of the wolf demon tribe or what's left of my tribe," said Kouga.

"You too," said Hanako looking down.

" What do you mean you too?" asked Kouga.

"Inuyasha's father eliminated my tribe and I was the only one who got away," said Hanako.

"Well then why don't you kill Sesshomaru," said Kouga.

"You an idiot he helped me when I had no where to go," said Hanako.

"Then kill Inuyasha," said Kouga.

"Nah he's dead already," said Hanako.

"Who killed him?" asked Kouga.

"My reincarnations," said Hanako.

"Hey Hanako were done," said Bonkotsu.

"Hey it's you," said Kouga

"Kouga don't get out of hand this is my partner Bonkotsu," said Hanako.

"But he's part of the," said Kouga then was cut off by Hanako.

"Yes I know that's why he's here," said Hanako.

"Huh I see someone died," said Hanako.

"No two," said Jakotsu.

"Who?" asked Hanako.

"Kohaku and Kikyou," answered Bonkotsu.

"What I thought never mind who killed them," said Hanako.

"Kagome killed Kikyou and the demon slayer killed Kohaku," said Jakotsu.

"Wow the demon slayer had the guts to kill her brother," said Hanako

"Yeah the thing is Inuyasha killed Kohaku and Kagome killed Kikyou," said Bonkotsu.

"Yeah and Inuyasha and his little friends ran away," said Jakotsu as he started to laugh.

"Oh what happened to Mr. Tough," said Hanako as she started to laugh.

"I don't know but that is funny," said Jaken as he fell over.

"Ok you guys stop laughing now lets get going," said Hanako.

"Hey what about me?" asked Kouga.

"Bonkotsu kill him," said Hanako.

"Wait that's ok don't wanna start something," said Kouga.

"Ok then I'll fight you bare hands," said Hanako.

"Ok then," said Kouga as he swipe kicked up.

"Nice but you can't beat me," said Hanako as she jabbed him in the jaw and kicked him in the chest.

_**-During battle Kouga was coughing up blood Hanako was tried from using so much energy from using her**_

_**attack she decides to leave the poor wolf where he was Bonkotsu insisted to kill but she continued to say no.**_

_**-Inuyasha and the others were badly hurt in the battle with the reincarnations **_

_**-Sadly Kikyou and Kohaku were killed in the process.**_

_**-Inuyasha cried over the sight of his dead Kikyou and Kagome ran to the well without hesitation.**_

_**Inuyasha didn't even notice she was gone because his eyes were filled with tears.**_

Kagome ran into her room and cried herself to sleep Inuyasha soon came to her house and he ran up to her room and he laid next to Kagome and said sorry and kissed her on the cheek and left her to sleep.

Kagome awakened from her slumber and saw Inuyasha's feet prints on her carpet.

-In her mind- (Empty Kidding LOL)

Inuyasha you came here didn't you.

You idiot Kikyou is dead I'm alive so why do you still love her

It's because the truth is I love you Inuyasha why can't you under you you big idiot I swear if I see you again I'm going to give you a sit you'll be sorry that you got off of that tree.

-End of her thought-

"Kagome are you up already," said Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha guess what," said Kagome.

"What," answered Inuyasha.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" said Kagome as she got up and walked over Inuyasha.

"Ouch that was harsher then the other ones she did to me," said Inuyasha.

"Hello mother grandpa," said Sota.

"Wow someone is acting proper today," said Kagome.

"Yes very," said Sota.

"Now Sota stop that you're scaring me," said Grandpa.

"Grandpa I'm trying to be more educated today," said Sota.

"What trying to act smart for your girlfriend," said Inuyasha.

"Wow my sister did a number to you," said Sota.

"Yeah she gave me twelve sits you know that really hurts," said Inuyasha rubbing his head.

"No now it's fithteen SIT! SIT! SIT!" SAID Kagome.

"Ok well be going and say I have a cold ok," said Kagome.

"Bye Kagome," said there Mother.

"You idiot I hate you," said Kagome.

"Why do you hate me," said Inuyasha.

"Because I do use to not hate you now I do," said Kagome.

"You just don't care," said Inuyasha.

_**-Ok this is where I stop it's like 3:30 in the morning so review and give me ideas.**_

_**Oh and not like I hate Kikyou it's just she needed to die at some point why not now.**_

_**Author- IluvSesshomaru7887.**_


End file.
